A Love Lesson
by DollieMay 19
Summary: Bijou had been waiting for this all along. Hamtaro was just excited to be learning something new. But something neither had fully expected happened during this little lesson of French and love. One-shot!


**Disclaimer:** I think it's clear by this time that I don't own Hamtaro, so... Yeah. I don't own it. Meh. Haha!

A Love Lesson

Bijou was delighted to step into someplace warm after walking through the chilly and fogged-up woods of which lined and hid the Clubhouse. It was still dark that morning, for it was very early, and the rooms in the hideaway were all silent because Boss was out gathering acorns and such for his breakfast and the rest of the Ham-hams' snack. Only Snoozer was present, laying in his corner of the room, but surprising not emitting the softest of utterances.

The young girl was there so timely that day since she had promised a very dear friend that they could meet up. The lack of noise and company was ideal for what they intended to do, and all that may (hopefully, to her) happen unintentionally as Pashmina had coyly mentioned the day before. She sat down and doodled on one of the notepads she had brought with her, her eyes glimmering in hope of this little excursion.

A while had passed by, and Bijou poked her head out the door to see a gray light filter though the tunnels as the sun rose higher in the sky outside. A small panic went through her. Did he, perhaps, forget? Or did she show up early on the wrong day? To take her mind off of that dilemma, she busied herself with fixing up her snowy fur, fastening it tighter in two crisp new bows. Pink ones, with lace. She wanted to catch his attention yet not distract him from their lesson all at once.

Finally, the door creaked and the white beauty pivoted in joy to see it was her friend and not one of the others.

"Bon matin, 'Amtaro," she greeted, quickly situating herself in her previous spot. She had picked the corner of the coffee table because Sandy had said it was a good place to teach from after her experience of both learning from and necking with Maxwell there- not too far from the pupil, but not too close, either, with a cozy, personal touch and authority all together. Bijou figured to listen to her, seeing as the other girl already had a boyham and knew the ropes to it more.

"I'm really sorry I'm late, Bijou!" Hamtaro replied, sweating. There was a hint of crimson playing near his whiskers, she noticed. "Laura checks on me every morning so I can't leave until she goes to school. I hope we can still cram our first lesson in before all the gang come in!"

Bijou looked at him with patient eyes. She patted the spot next to hers, beckoning for him to join.

"Eet ees alvright. I completely understand. Now, let's start zis zing." She hadn't meant to be curt at all, but they were beginning to be pressed for time.

Hamtaro hesitantly lowered himself down, giggling meekly and ruffling up his white and orange fur at how close their seats were positioned to the other's. Bijou only smiled at how cute he looked at that moment.

"Okay. So… Where do we start, Bij?"

The hamboy's eagerness tickled her. She slid over to him the pad of paper she'd reserved, shredding up the pictures she'd drawn of him before he arrived embarrassedly and winked.

"Ze start," she answered all too simply. "Just… Ask about some vords you vould like to know."

Hamtaro cocked his head sideways, his eyes shining in wonderment. This was definitely more lenient than Maxwell's one-on-one tutoring sessions. Pondering over which words he wanted to know first, he jotted a few favorites down and handed the writing to Bijou. She glanced over it with care, laughing friendlily.

"Okee. I can tell you vhat zese are een Vrench. Now, pay close attention…" she warned playfully, daintily clearing her throat. "Vriend is 'ami'. Eef eet ees a boy, eet ees 'ami' and a girl 'amie'. 'ear ze difference?"

Hamtaro's blank stare indicated to her that he did not, so she wrote the words down on the sheet next to his chicken scratch.

"Thanks!" he said. Bijou nodded.

"Je t'en prie. You are velcome. Now… 'Play'. Do you mean eet as playing a game or a zeatre piece?"

"Playing a game."

"Ah! Okee. Zat ees 'jeu'. To say 'let's play', you say 'jeuons-y!' Does any of zat make any sense?"

There was a pause as Hamtaro tried to scribble the phonetics of what she had said, but he soon absently nodded. Figuring since it was only the first day, she wouldn't press the issue or correct him much despite the horrible spelling of her mother tongue.

"I got it," Hamtaro chirped at once, sitting up and preparing for the next set of words. Seeing his friend's rumpled brown and weak frown disheartened him.

"Hmm… You vill 'ave to vwait vor our next lesson to learn ze days of ze week, some numbers, and some of ze colors. But, vhich colors vould you like to know now?"

Rapidly, and with a childlike grin, the boy said,

"Blue and orange! Because they're our favorite colors!"

Bijou turned pink, giggling at this gesture and answered him.

"Bleu et orange."

They both giggled at this, smiling at one another despite themselves, and began to burst into laughter at the simplicity of this.

"Well, there isn't too much difference there, huh?" Hamtaro stated, looking at Bijou and finally saw her new ribbons with a blush.

"'ardly any at all!" she agreed, beginning to flush worse under his attentive gaze. She realized they had somehow moved even closer through the course of the so-far short lesson.

'_Zis ees a tres majique spot!_'

To break their awkward yet friendly start, Hamtaro looked up towards the ceiling and stretched in his chair. Bijou couldn't take her sights from him. He was so handsome! But above all, he was kind. And brave. And perfect- everything to her. Oblivious of her affection but abundant in affection for her. It was time to get back to the lesson, she decided, and coughed to bring Hamtaro back to task.

"So, what next?" he questioned cheerfully, peeking into her deep emerald eyes. Bijou stuttered out her reply.

"Vwhatevaire you vant now. All ze rest on your leest needs more explaining. Too much vor today."

The boy nodded, sighing a little as he thought. Swinging his foot, he by chance had brushed up against her leg. They both unanimously chose to ignore this with quick glances at each other.

"Umm… What about 'house'? How do you say that in French?"

"Maison," Bijou said, smiling feebly. Was that all he could think of?

"Tree?"

"Un arbre."

"Uhh… How do you say 'heart'?" A relatively interesting one.

"Coeur."

Both of them checked the clock just then to see how much time they had left. Hamtaro had leaned his head in towards Bijou, half on purpose and half on accident to see what it had read. Bijou didn't turn to look at him, feeling hoe near he was.

"How do you ask what time it is, then?" he wanted to know, innocently.

"Quelle heure est il?"

"'It is quarter after eight.'?"

"Il est huit heure quinze."

After much hesitation, Bijou faced her friend, noticing how close their faces were. She looked pink from the redness under her fair fur and nearly chocked at this occurrence. Hamtaro mimicked unintentionally. Unbeknownst to them, Boss was then at the door, struggling to get in.

"What about… 'what'?" Hamtaro asked, chucking away his nerves.

Bijou answered this query, but did not share a laugh with him, too bored and apprehensive.

"Q-que…" She jumped at hearing a rattle from the doorknob.

"Oh. Well, tell me how to say 'It's nice outside today.'"

"I-il fait beau aujourd'hui." Goodness! How could he not tremble like she in a position like this? She didn't dare move her face away.

Hamtaro gazed upon the anxious girl before him and smiled sincerely, feeling bad he had gotten her so worked up. To ease them both, in his logic, he wondered aloud about a few more things to her.

"What's 'big' and 'small' in French?"

"Grand et petite."

"How do you say 'How do you say' in French?"

"Comment dit-on…"

The rattling from before grew louder, assuring Bijou she had not simply imagined it. She was ready to go and receive whoever it was, but Hamtaro took her paw.

"Wait! I have another one!" He cried. Apparently, he had heard the sound, too. With less patience, Bijou snapped around toward him and blinked.

"Vell, vwhat ees eet?" she asked softly, despite her terror.

Hamtaro stood up with her and looked at his shuffling feet.

"I just wanna know what 'I love you' is…"

"Je t'aime," the girl responded listlessly, having only had paid part attention to him since most of her focus was on the door.

A silence ensued, and while Bijou pulled to go answer the and aid the unknown visitor, Hamtaro surprisingly tugged her back with a timid look on his face, seeing he had yanked her a little too hard and now she lay in his arms.

"Je t'aime, Bijou," he rasped, his cheeks burning. "Je t'aime… a lot."

Shock had taken over and the poor white hamster nearly fainted in her friend's arms. She stared at him for a long time, not knowing whether to cry or to shout in rejoice, but with all the strength she had in her, Bijou lifted herself up on her tip-toes and craned her neck to kiss him.

They stayed like this for a while, nearly forgetting Boss outside until a loud bump came from the other end of the room and the burly ham dropped his armfuls of food upon seeing the couple, wide eyed and crushed, no longer relieved that they were unharmed after not hearing anything from them in the past minutes.

"Schmubby-wubby…"

"Je t'aime aussi, 'Amtaro, mon amour."

…

"**QUE!?**"

The End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, everyone! So I got a little case of the writers' block with "One of The Boys" and decided to write this before school starts and show off my French skills. Oh yes. XD Only one week left! Yippee! So, I'll be very busy and probably hardly write. Will try to write more than I have in the past months, but I can't promise anything. I really just want to finished up "To Us" and "One of The Boys" before I graduate. Anyway… I did this little number just for fun, so it's not my best work. I didn't try TOO hard, but I did make sure it was at least okay! I hope you still like it, even if it's a little mediocre compared to some of my latest stuff. Thanks very much for reading! It means a ton that you do! I wrote this by the request of HamtaroXbijouLover, since in his review for "Third Time's The Charm" he wanted to see a HxB fic. So… Here it is! A nice little one-shot! Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! Bye, all! Thank you again for checking this out and take care!!


End file.
